civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Austria-Hungary (Franz Joseph)/Civilopedia
Austria-Hungary History Austria-Hungary was a state in central Europe that aimed to continue the Habsburg Empire in this new form. Owing to the vast amount of cultures within it, Austria-Hungary was often unstable politically, and had ethnic infighting for much of its existence. Founded as a result of the Compromise of 1867, unity in the region was fragile. Austria and Hungary remained distinct entities within the state, each having their own passports despite being legally part of the same country. The union was far more a personal monarchical union than a full-scale political one, as most regions had a significant degree of autonomy, with centralised matters only being to do with defence and the like. Throughout the 19th century, Austria-Hungary prospered, as a cultural capital of the world. However, due to the close alliance with the upstart German Empire, Austria-Hungary found itself isolated from many other countries around it. In the south, the Serbs were desperate to regain lands incorporated into Austria-Hungary, despite them having only got independence a few years beforehand. As an ally of Russia, Serbia was able to push these claims. In 1914, Austria-Hungary sent an ultimatum to Serbia, stating that if they did not agree with all of the points, then they would be in a state of war. The points were so power-taking that the Austro-Hungarian Empire did not think they could possibly agree, thus giving them a casus belli; however, much to their surprise and disappointment, the Serbs agreed with everything aside from one clause in point six of the ultimatum. Angered, Austria-Hungary invaded anyway. However, with incredibly outdated military not ready to even fight against the upstart Serbian nation, Austria-Hungary succumed to its weakness in having too many ethnicities held in the one state against their will. Though Austria tried to incorporate itself into the remnants of the German Empire, the newfound League of Nations denied this, instead splitting Central Europe into more or less what it is today. Franz Joseph History Kaiser Franz Joseph I was the sole monarch of Austria-Hungary for most of its history, from his ascension to the throne in 1848 to his death in the dire years of the First World War. Always aiming to consolidate his power, Franz Joseph soon saw that many people under the Austro-Hungarian banner were unhappy with this nationality, something he sought out to put an end to. With the vast amount of ethnic groups within Austria-Hungary, Franz Joseph aimed to unite them all and go forwards as one unified nation. Throughout the years, he saw Austria-Hungary retain its fragile position in Central Europe, though the lack of progress lead to outdated technology, leaving the military large, but almost obsolete. Towards the end of his reign, Franz Joseph entered a military alliance with Wilhelm II of Germany, the Central Powers. In 1914, a Serbian nationalist group, the Black Hand, assassinated Franz Ferdinand, Franz Joseph’s heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. Angered by this, Franz Joseph declared war on Serbia, triggering a complex system of alliances that ultimately started the First World War. With the army in shambles, Franz Joseph found himself losing time after time to the upstart Serbians, and with his death two years into this conflict, the state he had so carefully crafted was doomed for destruction. Unique Components Grenzer Created to defend the Habsburg’s southern gains from the Ottomans, the Grenz Infantry were an elite Croatian division of the Austro-Hungarian army tasked with manning the border with the Caliphate. Always cautious of another attack from them, it was vital that the border was secured at all times, even keeping a division there when there was no threat from the Ottomans. While at war, Austria-Hungary would use these border guards to fight in other theaters, making them among the most legendary units of the Austro-Hungarians. Concert Hall Vienna is known for its culture, and during the 19th century, it was at its height, with people like Mozart composing music in the Habsburg domains. Aside from the coffee shops, Vienna (along with the rest of Austria-Hungary) is known for its concert halls, which remain a tradition throughout Austria to this day. One such example of a concert hall in Vienna would be the Musikverein, renowned for its acoustics and regarded by many as one of the greatest concert halls in the world. The land that the hall is on was provided by none other than Franz Joseph, and remains in great use to this day, housing the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra. Category:Austria Category:Hungary Category:TarcisioCM Category:Civilopedia Entries